


Rival

by JhoanRodriguez2017



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhoanRodriguez2017/pseuds/JhoanRodriguez2017
Summary: Boscha tiene a un rival al que debe derrotar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rival

Enfrentamientos, caídas, volver a ponerse en pie, seguir luchando hasta obtener la victoria.

Un gemido reprimido, un gruñido y la firme determinación de vencer. Demostrar que no eres ni serías débil. Es difícil, pero no imposible de lograr.

Porque tienes un **rival** al que debes derrotar.

Caer, aprender de tu error, mejorar, superar y vencer. Atacar, perfeccionarte y superar a esa molesta rival. Tienes que ser mejor, tienes que ser la mejor. Es tu deber, seguir y seguir hasta conseguir tu **objetivo**.

Eres fuerte, talentosa y audaz, el fuego de la victoria resplandece en tu mirar y en lo eficiente de tus movimientos.

Es cuestión de entrenar y progresar, para dar más de ti misma. Pero ella te iguala el paso y tienes que seguir mejorando, tienes que ser aún más fuerte. Te niegas a quedarte atrás, dejarte caer y no poder desatar todo tu potencial.

Prepararte, combatir y caer una vez más, para después levantarte y seguir con mayor intensidad.

Rendirse no es una opción.

Todos los días es una feroz contienda, ella avanza rápido y tú igual, a la misma. Pero aun así no pararás, no hasta ser la mejor, incluso si tus músculos duelen por el esfuerzo, incluso si te falta el aliento y tus rodillas ceden, incluso si sangras y lloras de la frustración.

No te detendrás hasta **ganar** la batalla.

Y terminando de cepillar tu cabello, miras directamente a esa digna rival con ojos sombríos y decididos. Una declaración de guerra silenciosa a la chica del espejo, que te observa de la misma manera y con el mismo fuego.

Quienquiera que fuera ella, si quería seguir aferrada a ti, la ibas a pisotear toda la vida.

Tu mejor **rival** , la única a la que debes vencer, es a ti **misma**.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, aquí Jhoan R!   
> Wow, es la primera vez que escribo por este medio y bueno, recientemente estuve viendo de nuevo Wing It Like Witches y la escena de Boscha hablando consigo misma me inspiró a escribir este drabble. Nuestro mejor rival siempre será nosotros mismos ¡Debemos superarnos y mejorar! Solo me queda decir ¡Gracias por leer! y espero que les haya gustado. Me despido hasta un próximo escrito :3


End file.
